The face behind the mask
by Frayster
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with his abusive father, Charlie. Bella is a badass girl, who seems to be so confident. Little do people know about what is happening at home. She happens to catch the eye of a certain bronze haired greek god. Will bella trust him enough to tell him or will she be too proud to let people know she is hurting?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella moves to Forks with his abusive father, Charlie. Bella is a badass girl, who seems to be so confident. Little do people know about what is happening at home. She happens to catch the eye of a certain bronze haired greek god. Will bella trust him enough to tell him or will she be too proud to let people know she is hurting? B/E all human

I hope you like it!

chapter 1

" We hope you had a nice flight and have a safe trip" the flight attendant said. Our plane from Arizona had just landed to the small and rainy town called Forks. My dad, Charlie or should I say the devil had gotten transferred here. Oh, why I called my dad the devil? He likes to beat me up. He's an alcholic. He is a criminal, who always gets away with his crimes because he is a cop. The list goes on and on. He's the chief of the FPD or Forks Police Department now so you would think that he would know not to hit his children, but hey I guess not. Luckily, he usually just leaves me alone and ignores me, but the nights when he has drinked too much... lets just say they aren't so great.

My mother died when I was ten. A drunk driver hit our car while she was taking me back from my football practice. That is one of the reasons my dad beats me. He thinks it's my fault. I agree.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. I'm about 5'6, really pale, my hair is chestnut brown with some natural red and gold streak and my eyes are also chestnut brown. My body is not really curvy but I don't look like a 12 year old boy eather. I'd say my body is athletic. I play a lot of soccer, I skateboard and I also do ballet, but nobody will ever know that. I have freckles which I have always hated. They make me look younger.

We walked out of the plane and headed to the baggage claim. The bags had already started coming. After about two minutes, we got our bags.

" Start moving!" Charlie said and pushed my towards the exit. We took a cab to out house. It was already raining. I had a feeling I should get used to the rain. We were silent for the whole ride.

The cab pulled in on a diveway. I guess this was going to be the house I call home for who know how long. It was a white two story house, which had green window frames. The house was surrounded by a forrest. I guess this wasen't so bad. I grabbed my bag and went inside. The house was black and white from the inside. The walls and floor were painted white, but all of the furniture was black. I headed upstairs. There was two bedrooms, twp bathrooms and a washroom. I looked inside the bedrooms. They looked exaclty the same, except the other one had a king sized bed and the other one had a queen sizes bed. I picked the one with the smaller bed.

I had left my bag downstairs so I went to get it. It wasen't too heavy, so I could easily carry it upstairs. I spent most of the evening organizing my clothes and personalizing the room. I liked simple decorations so the room didn't look that different. The walls and floor were also painted white. I had a small desk next to the window. I had a walk in closet and a bathroom connected to my room. It had a super comfy chair in the corner next to the bookshelf, which I had already filled with my favourite books and some CDs. I put black sheets on my bed and I had a tv across the room. Apparently being the chief pays well.

I decided to take a shower. The bathroom had black tiles, a shower, sink, a toilet and a mirror. I put my towel next to the sink and hopped in the shower. I started washing my hair with my favourite shampoo that smelled just like strawberries. After I had finnished washing my hair, I hopped out of the shower and dried off. I put on my facourite pair of black sweatpants and a gray longsleeve. I snuck downstairs to see if Charlie was still here. It was 18:45 p.m.

Charlie was sitting on the sofa watching tv. I walked quetly to the kitchen and browzed the cabins to see if there was any food. The cabins were full of all sorts of food. I see Charlie had done one thing with his life and gone grocery shopping. I decided to make Charloes favourite, stake and potatoes.

After I was done cooking and eating, I took all of the leftovers and put them on a plate. I put the plate on the coffee table in front of Charlie and hurried away. Then I went back to the kitchen to do the dishes.

I ran up the stairs and jumped on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be my fist day at Forks High School. It was already October, so I had missed the first months of the school year. Great. It isn't enought that i'm the new student, I also have to come mid term.

Then I heard a honk. I squeled. It must be my baby! I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I was right. It was my baby. I ran towards it and hugged it. You might wonder why i'm calling it an it. Thats because my baby is my motorcycle. It was a black 2018 Suzuki GSX250R. I had worked my ass of at an cafe for an year to be able to afford it.

When I had finished ogling my baby, I parked it inside our garage and walked back to my room, careful not to wake up Charlie, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Then walked to my backpack. I took out my earphones and untangled them. I plugged them into my phone, and started listening to my playlist. I was already tired so I drifted to sleep.

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

My alarm clock went off at 7.05. My school would only start at 9.10 so I had ple ty of time. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. After that I went to my walk in closet. I picked my outfit. I put on black jeans, a dark grey skin tight tank top and my black leather jacket. The tank top didn't really cover my bruises or scars, but I was too lazy to care. If anyone asked I could just say they were from football. My hair was naturally wavy so I only brushed it. I didn't like searing much make up, so I only lightly filled in my eyebrows and applied a thin layer of mascara. I put on my black converse and grabbed my backpack. I took a green hoodie just in case I would get cold.

I walked downstairs. Luckily Charlie had already left for work. I grabbed an apple and walked out of the door. I took my baby out of the garage and headed off for school.

 ** _Sorry for any spelling mistakes I made. Review if u liked :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B pov:

I was about a 100 meters from the school when I decided I wanted to put on a real show. I'm gonna be the new kid anyway so why not be the new kid who had a bombass entrance. When I entered the school prking lot, I lifted up my front wheen and did a wheelie. I rode like that untill I found an empty parking spot. Everyones eyes where on me. My face was hidden behind the helmet. I waited there for a few seconds to make sure everybodys eyes were on me. Then I took off my helmet in an overly dramatic way and shacked my hair a bit. I smiled to my self. This was so cliché, but hey, atleast thy will remember me. Everyones eyes were still on me and I could hesr them wispering ablut me. I held my head high and walked into the building.

The school was a big brick building with a few large windows. The parking lot was filled with rusth old cars, except a shiny Volvo, a red Mustang and an yellow mini.

When I made it in to the office the smell of coffee took over my nose.

"Hi, sweetie. How can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

" Could I have my schedule? My name is Isabella Swan." I asked. She nodded and gave me the papers. I thanked her and headed to my first class, which was history with Steven Saletta. I somehow managed to find the classroom. I gave the teacher the slip and was going to walk to an empty seat until Mr. Saletta stopped me.

" Could you introduce youself to the class and tell us a bit about you?" He asked. I nodded and walked back to the front of the class.

" Sup. I'm Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." Mr. Saletta looked like he was expecting more, but eventually gave up. I walked to the back of the class and sat down in the corner. Our theme of the day was ancient Rome. Luckily we had already had that in my old school so I didn't bother listening. I put on the beanie I found from my bag and closed my eyes.

I was woken up by the bell. I stood up quickly and grabbed my back. The rest of the classes went pretty much the same. My mom had insisted on putting me in s private school which was about an year past this schools education, so I already knew most of the stuff.

At lunch a few kids waved me over to their table. I could only remeber the names of Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela. They had all been in my french class. Mike was an annoying boy with dirty blond hair stuck up in spikes, Eric was a nerdy chinese boy who was in the school's news club, Jessica was a kind of slutty girl who was wearing a pink mini skirt, a white crop top barely bigger than a bra and ten inch heels she was struggling to walk in and Angela, the only one I actually liked. She seemed to be a really kind girl.

Then I heard the doors open and close. I was shocked. Out of the doors came the most beautiful group of people I had ever seen. They all walked so gracefully and were super pale. The first one was a woman who reminded me of a fairy. She was about 5'2 with almost black hair which was cropped into a pixie cut. The second one was a man who was holding hands with the fairy girl. He had honey blond curly hair and was about 6'1. The third one was a huge man. His hair was really dark and short. He was about 6'2 and looked like a bodybjilder. He was holding hands with a beautiful woman who looked straight from a fittness magazine. She had blond hair and all the curves in the right places. Then the last one came out of the door.

I gasped. If I had thought the other four had been beautiful, they were no comparison to the last man. He looked like a greek god. He had the perfect messy bedhead bronze hair. I could see his eyes were as green as the forests here. He had perfect bone structure. You could see that he was lean, but still very muscular. Jessica had noticed me staring.

" Those are the Cullens. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She said.

" The pixie one is Alice and the man she's holding hands with is Jasper. The other two are Emmet And Rosalie. And the last one is Edward. Totally gorgeus but any girl from this school isn't good enough." She said kind of bitterly, as though he had turned her down. I coulden't stop staring at Edward. Then suddenly he turned his head and our eyes met. I wasen't going to be the one to look away so I only raised my head higher and looked at him as though i'd be challenging him. I could see him smile and my heart melted. Then the bell rang. I got up and threw my untouched food in the bin.

My next lesson would be Biology with Mr. Fray. I walked in to the class and noticed that there was only one seat that was empty. Then I looked up and saw the person who was sitting next to the empty seat. It was Edward Culled. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi i'm Edward Cullen" Edward said and stuck out his hand.

" Hey i'm Bella" I said and turned back to the front. Then Mr. Fray started the class. We were identifying onion cells with your lab partner. I had already done this at my old school so it was easy for me. Edward and I were the first ones to finnish. We were just talking about random things when the classroom was starting to get really hot. I took off my jacket. As soon as it was off, I ragreted taking it off. Edwards eye's instantly flew to the big bruises on my arms and to the cuts and burns.

"What happened to your arms?" He asked. He actually sounded worried.

" I got them at football." I said simply. I could see he really didn't believe me, but he dropped it. The rest of the class went by pretty unaventfully.

My next period was going to be gym. I was lucky, we had soccer today. I kicked everyoned ass. Eventually they put me on the bench because I kept dominating everyone. After the class I drove back home.

The day had been quite boring. Nothing really happened. Except I met Edward. He looked like a green god and he was a genlteman. You rarely see something like that anymore.

After a while I got bored and decided to go to the scate park. I put on my green hoodie and grabbed my skateboard and headed out. I hopped on my skateboard and zoned out. Then suddeny I hit a wall.


End file.
